This invention has utility in those types of copiers that have automatic document feeders which feed original documents past the exposure station of the copier without the need of operator intervention or assistance. Usually a copier of this type will also have provisions to allow manual feeding of originals past the exposure station. In such machines, the copying process is normally started when a start switch is actuated to start the automatic document feeder. The copier functions commence when the leading edge of a document to be copied engages a path switch located adjacent the exposure station. Usually the trailing edge of the original will be used to discontinue operations when it passes the same path switch. As a second document is convened past the same switch, then the process is repeated again. Although in normal operations this sequence of operation works well because the gap or space between documents is sufficiently great to allow the copy cycle to be completed, it presents certain problems when the documents are manually fed too closely together. In such a situation, the copy cycle would start as soon as the leading edge of a document is sensed by the path switch, the copy cycle would start from the beginning and the latter part of the copying cycle, which involves turning off components, would be interrupted. This is of particular concern when a solonoid designed for intermittent duty is used to actuate a knife.